Ringo
Ringo (リンゴ, Ringo) is a character introduced in Team Mika and Nintendo's Wild Style series. She appears as a recurring and secondary antagonist in the Big Tex Arc in Wild Style Reloaded,'' and as the one of the villain deuteragonists for the Resurgence Arc in ''Wild Style Reloaded Zero. She is a member of the Los Alfas mercenary group and was hired by Amethyst as an enforcer. Name Analysis Ringo means "apple" in Japanese. She, and Skulltula, are the only Los Alfas members to have their name remain the same in both English and Japanese. Appearance Ringo is a doll that is designed as a young adult and has white skin, short fuchsia hair and eyes. Upon using her Phantom Eye ability, her eyes turn into a bright red as a result of using her Phantom Eye ability. Ringo has a feminine appearance, despite not having a gender. Personality Ringo, like every other character in the Wild Style universe, is vastly amoral. She is often depicted as intelligent and ruthless. History Wild Style Reloaded Zero Ringo was an assassin in her early days before being hired by Leon, who was impressed with her intelligence and how quickly and flawlessly she finishes off her targets. He would hire her to join the Los Alfas. Abilities Ringo, like the rest of the Los Alfas, has a unique ability associated with her Phantom Eye, known as''' Gravity Control (重力の幻覚, Jūryoku no Genkaku). It allows her to manipulate the perception of gravity around herself and others. She can manipulate gravity in the vicinity, allowing herself to take advantage of her opponent's vulnerability by making them float helplessly in the air or making it extremely difficult for them to move. Ringo can also simulate flight by manipulating her own gravity, and can redirect debris and other objects to impale or rip apart her victims by manipulating it's gravity. Other abilities # '''Superhuman Speed/Agility: Ringo, like most characters in the Wild Style universe, has been shown to possess extraordinarily high agility and speed, as she is very agile on her feet, and quick to react to attacks. # Firearm Skill/Firearm Expertise: Ringo, like the rest of the Los Alfas, is also shown to be well-versed with firearms. She is shown to be very proficient in usage, typically using them to kill her victims once she has them defenseless. # Flight/Gravitational Flight: Ringo is shown to be capable of flight by manipulating her own gravity. Appearances } - Wild Style Zero= } }} *''Wild Style Reloaded'' *''Wild Style Zero'' *''Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger'' (cameo) *''Rafflesia: Shadow Eater'' (reference) *''Blue Kai Xtreme'' (cameo) Voice Actors * Japanese: Ryo Hirohashi * English: N/A * Spanish: N/A Quotes * "Hope you're not afraid of heights." * "Gravity is all in your head. Just keep believing that." * "The more you struggle, the more I enjoy. Now then, should I crush you to death, or implode you from the inside out?" Or would you rather I just make it quick and skewer you? * "Everything's turned out perfect, wouldn't you say?" * ''"You're not even trying anymore. What the hell was that supposed to be?" '' * ''"Liberation, huh? How original compared to the last two people we met! And you seem at least slightly more saner." '' Category:Characters Category:Los Alfas Category:Mercenaries Category:Villains Category:Wild Style Reloaded characters